


"Waiter, there's been a mistake; I ordered a quiche."

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: Community: sosodirty, Genital Piercing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://sosodirty.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sosodirty.livejournal.com/"><b>sosodirty</b></a></span> comm. Kink: piercing.<br/><b>Betas:</b><span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://naotalba.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://naotalba.livejournal.com/"><b>naotalba</b></a></span> & <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://okubyo-kitsune.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://okubyo-kitsune.livejournal.com/"></a><b>okubyo_kitsune</b>.<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	"Waiter, there's been a mistake; I ordered a quiche."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://sosodirty.livejournal.com/profile)[**sosodirty**](http://sosodirty.livejournal.com/) comm. Kink: piercing.  
>  **Betas:**[](http://naotalba.livejournal.com/profile)[ **naotalba**](http://naotalba.livejournal.com/) & [](http://okubyo-kitsune.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://okubyo-kitsune.livejournal.com/)**okubyo_kitsune**.  
> 

Lots of girls told Andy that they liked his labret and tongue-piercing. One girl had even said that while it had annoyed her to kiss him with them in, they definitely increased his visual potential, whatever that meant. She'd been an artist.

He had taken them out for the last girl he'd been with, because he wasn't _that_ big of an asshole; if someone he was into said they liked them out, then out they came. No big deal. He didn't put them back after that whole relationship ended, because... well, just because.

"I liked them," Matt had told him with a small pout when he'd discovered Andy's lack of piercings at breakfast one day. "I really did."

Andy had given him a quick grin, pushing the tip of his tongue experimentally against the tiny hole on the inside of his lip. It was a little weird not to feel the backing of the stud. "Don't tell me they increased my visual potential."

Matt's dark eyebrows nearly met in perplexity. "What the fuck does that _mean_?"

"I don't even know, man. I don't even know."

Matt wrinkled his nose, and then waved a hand blithely. "All I'm saying is that I wouldn't have asked you to take them out. That's what I'm saying."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Matt said firmly, putting his elbows on the table-top and resting his chin on his interlaced fingers. He stared at Andy for a very long time. Andy sipped his juice and tried not to squirm under the weight of his gaze. Matt had a funny habit of staring people down; half the time, Matt wasn't even really looking at someone, his eyes just happened to be fixed in their direction while his mind turned over some idea.

However, right now Andy had a feeling that Matt was staring right at him, really _staring_ and looking like a person doing some very serious calculations.

"Would you put in others? Piercings, I mean. In other places." Matt's gaze flickered to his lips as Andy licked at one corner of his mouth. Andy thought a little, and then nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, if I was with someone and they said, 'hey, maybe you can try this', and they really wanted to, then yeah, sure."

Matt's face was positively alight with interest; he actually tilted his head to one side. " _Really_. You'd wear stuff in other places because _someone else_ likes it."

Andy said, "Yes," without any hesitation at all. "Well," he continued after some consideration, leaning back in his chair and worrying the inside of his lip with his teeth. "Okay. You have to understand, it's not like they're going to twist my arm and I'll, like, _grudgingly_ do it. You know I don't work like that. It's like... okay, if they're into me, I'm into them, and this turns them on, then that turns _me_ on, and I'll do it for that. You're walking around with it and they know you have it in and your mind is kind of fixed on it." He replayed what he just said in his mind and flushed a little, surprised at himself; yeah, he and Matt had constant conversations about sex, it was a refreshing part of their relationship. However, he hadn't been aware of how comfortable he'd feel discussing those things with Matt.

For his part, Matt didn't appear to be too shocked or embarrassed. He was just nodding slowly, eyes still locked with Andy's. Something in the very back of them set off a surprising clench in the pit of Andy's stomach.

"I see," he murmured, and licked his bottom lip. Then his expression lightened considerably. "You know what I like about you, Mr. Hurley? You're always open to different experiences."

"Why, thank you very much, Mr. Mixon." Andy saluted him mockingly. "I'll make sure to keep as open as I can."

Matt leaned his head back a little and laughed merrily; instead of closing his eyes as he usually would, they remained half-open, glittering brown slivers fixed on Andy's face.

*

Andy _was_ open to different experiences and apparently, his brain and his cock decided as one that _Matt_ was one of the afore-mentioned. Since Matt's seduction technique consisted of a relentlessness that was shocking in someone normally quite relaxed, Andy thought he'd save them both the trouble and just give in to the sex.

Matt's increased contact was really nice, though; the Andy-touching ramped up by about 500%, and Andy's brain stamped APPROVED all over this. Once, they had been in the back yard lazing on some striped canvas beach-chairs that Stu had dragged from hell knows where; Matt was sprawled out on his front, face turned to one side while Andy tried out a rock-star approach, sunglasses firmly on and one arm behind his head. Andy had jumped a little to feel Matt's fingers encircling the wrist of the hand hanging off the side of the chair. Matt rubbed his thumb slowly across Andy's quickening pulse and hummed a low contented tune before letting go.

He had had a previous habit of randomly pulling on Andy's hair, probably realizing on a very basic level that Andy _liked_ having his hair pulled, but instead of a quick yank, he graduated to twirling a lock of Andy's unruly hair into a loose corkscrew, patting his handiwork and dropping Andy a leering grin.

He had been doing that twirling thing when they'd been in Andy's bed, arguing about Watchmen (actually, Andy was ranting and Matt was disagreeing just to provoke him), when the twirling went back to insistent tugging and Andy had to move his face forward, accepting Matt's slow kiss with a dawning smile.

Matt drew back, finger now twirling again as he examined Andy's face. He asked, "Yeah?" and Andy rolled his eyes, kissing him again. When Matt took his hand and pressed it flat against his hard dick, Andy gladly curled his fingers around the shape of it through his boxers, mimicking the way his tongue curled around Matt's.

Whatever Matt asked wordlessly for, Andy gave him. He found himself straddling Matt's reclined frame, grateful for the fact that since they could parade around half-naked in their own house, there was not much clothing to remove. Matt's hands were warm and heavy on his skin, mapping the ink on his back in slow strokes; when Andy gave into what was apparently a deeply-buried and long-held craving to see what Matt's neck tasted like, one of Matt's hands was cupped around the back of his neck, holding him close. He made these soft noises in the back of his throat when Andy kissed his cheek and licked his ear, and Andy just had to do the other side, just to hear him make those sounds again. Andy was interested to note that Matt was practically silent when he came. Matt said that he was surprised Andy made so much noise.

"I'm not usually _that_ loud," Andy grumbled afterwards, and pinched Matt viciously in the ribs as he laughed.

Even after all that, Matt was increasingly astounded by Andy's continued acquiescence.

"It's because you don't _know_ me when I'm in a relationship," Andy told him breathlessly as they lay in bed after one exuberant session. Matt muttered something under his breath and rolled him over on his side, so that Matt could spoon against his back.

"No," Matt finally admitted in a louder voice, his breath landing warm Andy's shoulder-blades. "I wasn't expecting for you to be, like, fucking _obedient_."

"You don't like it?" Andy tried to turn back around, to look in his face properly, but Matt's hand slipped around his waist and prevented him. Andy huffed, but remained still. "Well, I like it. I trust you. And if you were going to fuck me up, I'd kick you in the face."

"Can your legs get all the way up here?" Matt wondered and he was laughing as Andy indignantly tried to prove that, _yes_ , his legs could reach far enough to kick Matt's face in quite easily, thank you very much.

*

Andy was expecting the whole piercing thing to come up again, but Matt took such a long time that Andy actually _forgot_ , believe it or not. The rest of FC was aware of the new step between them and while it made both Stu and Ryan all pouty ("I used to be Matt's fave"... " _Wait_ , I used to be Matt's fave!"), they accepted it just the way Andy was expecting: with excruciating levels of teasing.

In any case, Andy wouldn't have thought that Matt would wait to approach him until Andy was at least seven states away.

_i have an idea_ , his text proclaimed at about three in the morning, right after Andy had hung up from a call with him.

_i thought you were going to say that i have a dream_ , Andy texted back.

_very funny. guiche. look it up_ , and Matt didn't answer any of Andy's subsequent texts.

Andy did; he read through an inordinate amount of information before returning _ok sure_ to Matt two days after.

Matt called him immediately.

"You can't be telling me 'sure' just like that," he said with a strangely desperate voice. "You. Okay, you just can't."

"I told you yes because I want to," Andy snapped, getting pissed. "Was that a fucking test or something? See if when you told me to jump, I'd ask--"

"Relax," Matt spat back, sounding far from relaxed himself. "It's something important to me, fuck off."

They were both silent for a long moment. Andy sighed, turning over in his bed, "I like the idea."

"Yes?" Matt breathed.

"I do."

There was a long moment and Matt said, with a hard edge, "If someone _else_ asked you, would you do it?"

Andy frowned; this was unusual swerve from their normal end-of-argument formation. "What?"

"If someone else said, hey put a piercing behind your fucking _balls_ , and..." Matt paused; then he sounded as if something was dawning on him. "You'd do it. You're so fucking free with everything, it's like anything goes for you and it's not because _I_ asked."

"So?"

Matt fucking _hung up_ on him. Andy actually pulled the phone away from his ear and blinked at the receiver in surprise, as if it had buzzed in his ear or something. Andy waited, and sure enough, Matt called back.

"You just won't ever get it," Matt ranted as soon as Andy opened the connection. "You know what I think?"

"I'm _sure_ you're going to tell me now," Andy said tightly.

"You just like doing what people want because it gives you power, it's a fucking Napoleon complex."

"That makes no sense!" Andy exclaimed, wondering how they got from a fucking weird yet hot-seeming piercing to _power issues_.

Matt sounded smug. "Oh yeah, that's it. You _said_ it yourself, too. Some girl says, hey, I like you with a labret, and you do it because it gets her off when you go down on her and you like having her _want_ that. Some dude likes when you suck his dick with the tongue-piercing and he needs it so bad and you _want_ him to need it. It's not just a sex thing. You want them to... to _owe_ you, or some shit like that."

Andy scowled. "And you? What the fuck do _you_ want it for?"

"I _want_." Matt was breathing hard. "I want you to fucking _memorize_ who put it there. I want that every time you _move_ , you curse me out and you want me to fuck you all at the same time. I want that, you stupid shit," and fuck, Matt was in a _mood_ , because he hung up on Andy again.

Andy thought about calling him on the house-line and yelling his ear off, but he was so turned on, he had to toss his phone to one side of the bed and grabbed his stiff cock, jerking his fingers roughly over sensitive skin; he bit his lip as he came, Matt's rough voice ricocheting in his mind.

*

_fuck you, mix. it's not a power thing_ , Andy sent him from an interview in D.C.

From some hotel in Montana: _i dont know where you come up with this shit._

Just as they were driving past Bismark, he sent, _i want you_ , without knowing why he was sending that. He didn't usually do that. _i want to do this for you. you're making this too hard._

The border of Minnesota and Wisconsin bore witness to this: _i know what this is all about. you just want me to yourself, is that it?_

This finally garnered a response: _oh wow someone can see clearly now the rain is gone._

Andy felt torn between a scowl and a grin. _relationships are transient, mix._

_ur big words only highlight your cold unromantic heart._

Now fully frustrated, Andy's fingers slipped over his keypad: _If what they say is nothing is forever, then what makes love the exception?_

Matt's sudden cheery amusement seemed to spill out of the reply: _haha i love it when you quote outkast. and it's the exception because i'm the exception. i'm the exception because i know you better than nearly anybody in the world and i know what we can be._

A few minutes later Andy’s phone beeped and he stared for a long time at the message: _i want you too but all for me. i'm greedy like that._

*

Andy was dumbfounded. In all his previous relationships, he had made sure that a distance was established, an emotional line that was never crossed. It was easy to be aloof when just fucking was involved, going through the motions of a relationship without anything behind it. Besides, he had always considered his body to be display of his life, so what were a few piercings that could be taken out when everything was all over? It was all about the symbolism of constant change.

But Matt... Matt never _ever_ got any distance from him. He honestly _loved_ Matt.

He blinked at the changing landscape outside his window, not even hearing Patrick's soft singing from the other room. Shit. He actually felt a little over his head with this one. Matt, that sneaky bastard, had been _inside_ his defenses all this time like some damned wooden horse and just set everything on its head.

_i want you too but all for me._ It was like a check-mate, fuck. Andy thumped his head against his pillow and sighed deeply.

 

*

Matt fucked him _raw_ a few days after Andy arrived at home; he had Andy gasping and begging and twisting like an eel in Matt's bed and when he finally released Andy to stagger downstairs in the morning for something to eat, _anything_ , Ryan was sitting at the breakfast table, his eyes widening at Andy's approach; Andy flushed to the roots of his hair, knowing the marks Matt sucked onto his neck were as bright as his tattoos.

"Uh, waffle?" Ryan asked, and Andy nodded gratefully, grabbing Ryan's plate and hunting up a fork from the nearby dish-rack. As he cut the waffle into wedges, Ryan commented with deceptive mildness, "I was wondering if you'd be able to walk this morning, man."

Andy shot him a scandalized glare, and Ryan beamed at him, a teasing light in his eyes. Andy cut his eyes away, shoving the bits of waffle in his mouth and chewing in disgruntlement. There was a shifting noise from the stairwell and Andy turned to see Matt standing in the middle of it, his boxers slung low on his lips and his eyes burning a hole in Andy's face.

"Hurley," he rasped and Andy went _weak_. Ah fuck, this was so bad. He got up with as much dignity as he could, barely controlling himself from flinging the plate in some random direction and dashing up the stairs to leap on Matt. Instead, he climbed the steps very slowly, (ignoring Ryan's, "ooookay, I'm just gonna. Yeah. Go,") and stopped a step or two below Matt's position.

"I think you win," he told Matt softly, looking away; suddenly the banister was very fascinating. Before he did so, he noticed the heated expression in Matt's face dimming a bit.

"You still don't get it. It's not about _winning_. And if it was... I think we tie, you know?"

Andy raised his gaze, considering Matt's bare chest for a moment.

"Have you ever thought that this kind of... this kind of piercing means. _More_?" Andy was actually just really considering this himself. It did mean more. Not just because of where it was, but... just, it meant more.

Matt was nodding when Andy's gaze finally met his. He was nodding so earnestly and his grin was so wide and Andy huffed out a disbelieving laugh, still a little bemused at how they'd had reached this point. It felt kind of good; awesome, even.

"Come on," Matt said and bent to grasp his hand, lacing their fingers together and leading him back upstairs.

*

He didn't hold Andy's hand that way when they sauntered into the piercing-studio that Matt had chosen, but he did spend a lot of time glaring at the artist, a surprisingly burly guy called Eddie. As soon as Andy and Matt walked from the waiting area into the interior room, this guy declared to Andy in tones of excited interest, "Dude, you have such sweet ink. Wow. You have a great body too, and your skin! It just makes everything _pop_ ," as Andy shimmied out of his shorts and clambered onto the massage table.

"Oh, thanks!" he chirped, just to piss Matt off even more. He could almost hear Matt gritting his teeth as the artist went through his preparations; Eddie's place was impressively sterilized and he chattered with Andy about a range of random topics. They even discussed _positions_ , while Matt glowered in the corner.

"You can go on all fours," Eddie advised quite professionally. "But I can still do you if you want to lie on your back." Andy wrinkled his nose at Matt's suddenly thunderous expression, and he turned over, going on all fours.

Matt folded his arms, watching carefully as Eddie said, "Comfortable? Great." He sat beside Andy and gave him a surprisingly serious look. "Now. Where do you want it?"

Andy turned his head and looked at Matt. "Where do you want it?" he asked, a small smile quirking his lips.

Matt stared at him before saying: "Right in the middle."

"Right in the middle, he says. He's all about equilibrium," Andy told Eddie with a wicked little grin, trying to cover his sudden attack of nerves. There was going to be a needle near his balls, after all. Eddie grinned back, cleaning and marking as they continued to talk.

"Wait." Matt reconsidered. "Right where it feels best to _him_."

Andy held his gaze for a very long time. Then he nodded at Eddie, who asked and marked and asked again, until Andy said in a funny, flat voice, " _There_."

"Breathe in and out two times, deep breaths, and we'll do this on the second exhale. Ready?"

"Ready," Andy said and smiled at Matt, who was already breathing as if he was preparing to be pierced as well. "Are you ready?"

Matt stepped forward, gaze locked with Andy's even as Eddie wielded the needle. Matt sat on a nearby stool and leaned as close as he could.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm ready."

"In and out," Eddie instructed and Andy filled his lungs slowly and let out the air. He felt Matt's hand rest briefly on his shoulder, a fleeting touch and he inhaled again.

He could hear Matt breathing in tandem, and as Andy exhaled, he felt the quick, painful jab behind his balls. He also noticed that Matt flinched for him, but the pain receded fairly rapidly. "It's... it wasn't so bad. I've been through worse," he said quickly and Matt nodded, swallowing hard.

"Congrats!" Eddie said, as if they'd just given birth or something. Andy suddenly burst into laughter at the thought of that, and Matt's grin was a little wobbly as he came off the table with deliberate movements. He placed a hand at Andy's elbow and didn't move it, even when Eddie went into his after-care spiel. At one point, Andy looked up at him, watching how intently he was taking everything in and Matt's hand tightened on his elbow, warm and as palpable as the piercing between his legs.

*

"How's it looking?" Andy stared up at the ceiling as Matt clinically inspected his piercing. Matt had his palms on the back of Andy's bare thighs, holding his legs apart and up and frowning down at the back of Andy's balls. It was always kind of hilarious when they did these checks that Matt insisted on, but as usual Andy bravely held back laughter by pursing his lips.

Matt had taken over nearly every aspect of the after-care, as if it was his own. In all fairness, Andy kind of considered it _Matt's_ piercing, and not in a detached manner either. The thought made him all fucking mushy, seriously; plus, Matt had pampered him without ceasing during the break Andy was on from the band, even soaking with him in the tub whenever Andy bathed.

"I don't think you need to be in here as well," Andy had pointed out and Matt had stared him down from the other end of the cramped bathtub before sniffing dismissively. Andy had actually had to fight him off so that he could get a chance to do some sea-salt soakings; Matt had sulked over not getting to do those and had to content himself with swabbing duties when Andy felt a little irritated.

The best part, though, was feeling it. He felt it shift as he wriggled a little; honestly, the first few weeks of healing were a testament to his pain threshold, how he withstood the waves of admittedly annoying sensation. There were times in which every thought in his head was narrowed to that one spot. He was supremely grateful that the long break gave him a chance to heal; sitting was still sometimes a bitch and sitting while doing that active flailing particular to his drumming would have been a nightmare. The pinnacle of everything was the sensation of Matt's eyes resting heavily on him as soon as they were within ten feet of each other; apparently, every thought in Matt's head was bent on it as well, and just the idea of it got Andy far more flustered than ever before. He hadn't really known that it had been possible to be so _content_ , instead of feeling smug over Matt's rapt attention.

"It's looks okay," Matt pronounced at this current assessment. His palms were warm and dry against Andy's skin. "Scratch that. Looks _amazing_."

Andy nodded and tried hard not to smile too widely. Weeks of this and it was totally worth it.

"You can laugh now," Matt told him, still holding his legs up. He was grinning. "I know you want to."

"I'm not laughing _at_ you," Andy said through helpless chuckles, feeling the ring shift. "You know that, right?"

Matt was looking down at him with a mock pout, his eyes warm and happy. Andy wanted to _keep_ him happy.

"Hey." He went up on his elbows and Matt released his legs slowly, bending forward to meet him.

"Thank you," Matt said and he sounded so odd that Andy drew back, looking up at his somber expression with surprise. Matt gave him a wry grin. "When someone says _thank you_ , what do you say, class?"

"I say fuck me and you'll be welcome," Andy replied smartly and yelled as Matt flew up off him, rushing to the door and flinging it open. He slammed it and Andy heard another one open, the bathroom door; then the sounds of a very vigorous and thorough hand-washing.

Andy looked at him with a mixture of befuddlement and mirth when Matt returned, shucking off his shorts and settling between his legs. He gasped when Matt's clean fingers gently pressed right above the piercing. It didn't hurt, but it felt weird. Interesting weird. _Good_ weird.

Matt handed him the lube and bit his lip when Andy's fingers spread it slickly over his cock. He refused to move his hands even when Andy was sliding fingers into himself, concentrating on petting the creases of Andy's legs and thighs.

Andy muttered, "Hey, were you planning on actually doing something?" and took Matt's cock in hand, guiding it into himself. He moaned and arched as Matt slid into him and as Matt rocked back his hips and glided in again, Andy said urgently, "Oh shit, _wait_ ," and panted sharply, staring up at Matt in amazement.

"How does it feel?" Matt murmured, moving again. Andy honestly felt his eyes start to roll up in his head; it was like everything awesome in the world had become a link between Matt's cock inside him and his piercing. He was going to come like _right now_ and it didn't help Matt saying amazing things, like _you should see your face, I could fuck you all night just to watch_. Every circle of Matt's hips seemed to be multiplied by a fun factor of sixty thousand and Andy was scrabbling at his shoulders, laughing against Matt's mouth and making a whole lot of noise as he came.

Matt pressed their foreheads together, tilting his head briefly to bestow a wet sloppy kiss on Andy's mouth as he followed; later, when Matt decided to use his tongue and oh so gently probe the ring, Andy felt his smile against it and kept thinking, _oh man, totally worth it_.

_fin_


End file.
